Hate
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: A short story about Shadow's emotions. Yeah, still can't think of a good summery   ;


Hate

ElectricCircuslover: Sorry I haven't submitted anything for quite some time. I haven't been in the mood to write lately. This story I wrote out of random when I woke up one morning. I thought of expanding it but I decided not to for some reason. Don't know why I wrote it, I just did.

P.S. The mirror is showing Shadow's real form. If you read, 'Trying to Live Dreams and Survive Nightmares' story, Shadow uses Shadow Stitch's 3rd form around the Ship of Despair. The eyes are a result of the mutations.

Enjoy.

Shadow stayed in his room within The Ship of Despair while thinking deeply on how life went down the drain. He stared into the mirror, looking sad as his reflection didn't match Shadow's body. On the mirror showed a blob of meat with eyes and spikes all over the body with large teeth leading to a mouth. Tentacles kept the creature on the mirror stuck on the wall as if the monster was a cocoon with teeth and spikes.

"It'll always be the same," Shadow flipped the oval-shaped mirror, having the red back face him, "Cordatta zeloura foz mie," he snarled, "No love for me. Never love for me. Only hate left in this world that I live in. I want to see my 'family' live the way I do. I want to see them suffer. I want them to see that life can horrible in their perfect little world. They live such easy lives. Simple and easy like ants in a ant farm. I want to crush these ants with my massive feet. I want to rip them apart with my six paws and throw their petty lives away. So much hate in my system and all I can do is watch them without taking action. Mother, why do you love me? After all I've done in my life you still cry for me. Why? Why do you not hate me? Everyone else hates me to the point that they all want me dead. Andy may try to change my views on family but I know his game. I'm not coming back just so they can jump me. I want to see them try to kill me. I can't even slay myself, but it would be funny to see them try. TO HELL WITH THEM!" Shadow bellowed, slamming his fist through the wall.

The wall quickly repaired itself, not even leaving a dent behind.

Shadow sighed, "Love is for dreamers. Love is for believers. Love is for losers. Love...Is for suckers," he sang, "You're so right, Dee Snider. Sparkle…Your betrayal will never be forgotten and you've been paid dearly for it. Stitchie hates me for it and the only reply I can give him is a simple laugh. Sparkle will never worry about being pregnant ever again," Shadow laughed, "You should be happy Stitchie and Sparkle but you're both caught up in your hate towards me to realize the benefits of being infertile. You have two kids and I have nothing but misery. You'll never see it from my point of view. Like you and the rest of the family will see your own selfishness anyway."

Shadow took a seat on a big red chair, looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. The eyes all over his body opened up, looking everywhere while he took a deep breath.

"It took me months to get used to seeing with all my eyes. Ah, Jumba, you should not have changed me into this creature. You should not have messed with my DNA but your curiosity got the best of you, didn't it? You created Shade and let loose all this pain and destruction onto the world. You should feel a tremendous amount of accomplishment tearing the world apart with creation of Shade. It's your entire fault that I'm like this. It's all your fault and you live in a world totally oblivious to the destruction all around you. What I wouldn't give to let my hate pour right on to you. Bleed by your flawed creation in front of your successful accomplishments. You're lucky that mother has a tight grip on me. If it was any other person I'd rip your apart in my loathsome presents," Shadow smiled, thinking maliciously.

He took his tail from under him, and pulled it out, feeling the spikes rip his flesh as he pulled. It was a large and long black tail with black spikes with red glowing and fading bands near the tip of each. The tip of the tail had five longer spikes. It curved upward, facing the longer spike in the center. Shadow had the end of the tail face his head, using the eyes on the tail to see his appearance.

He sighed and let his tail drop, "With looks like this why would Gloria still love me? I look like an abomination to nature and yet I haven't the slightest clue why she likes me. I don't get it and probably never will. I cannot hate her like the rest of the family, but I will not change. I will not change for anyone in this small world full of deception. I must know why she doesn't hate me. I must know!" Shadow balled up his fist, "Pah, it isn't worth the effort. It wouldn't work out in the first place. I'm a monster that the single minded galaxy is hunting for. I don't deserve her. Bad people don't get rewarded. Instead, they are lead into The Ship of Despair with I being the first victim to be sentenced. I can't get her out of my mind. She reminds me of mother. NO! I will not change! I will not change. I will hate, suffer, and die with no hope in the middle," he snarled, scrunching his teeth.

"Damn you, Andy. Giving me thoughts that should not be here. Why should you care about what I think at all? Don't you realize that I'm not going to come back to Earth? Ever stop to think that I was meant to be this way? Or do you honestly believe that things will change my 'obscene perspective'? Older brother, you must learn to hate me for what I am. Accept the fact that I'm lost and cannot be found in the Sea of Pain. You are only a puppet to your feelings, which are going to lead you to a hallow tomb. Don't you realize that I'm gone? Stitchie won and I lost. Deal with those facts older brother. Deal with the harsh reality that some things will never change no matter how strongly you believe in them. Your dreams of my acceptance into the family will always be fallacy. Can't you hate me like everyone else? Sure, I can't truly hate you, Andy, but your words put me on the defense. This is a trial and I'm the judge and jury. You cannot change me. No one can change me. I keep this way because I've accepted the fact of not coming back. You should accept my judgment but you refuse and come to this ship expecting me to come with you. You are an idiot. Shade is out causing destruction and the Galactic Alliance has made it a top priority to catch me. You should know better, brother. And who runs the military force? You and Stitchie, and Stitchie wants me dead. Unless you change him to my terms, I will not change for you. Choose your spare time more wisely than frivolously wasting it in hopes to better your life by changing mine. Bushi (boo-she) faxis," Shadow laughed.

He took a deep breath and just relaxed on his red chair. His tail would swing back and forth in content.

Shadow took another deep breath and began thinking deeply. A lot of thoughts swirled in his head. Thoughts of his mother and Gloria. Shadow flexed his muscles as the thoughts became more in-depth. His opened his eyes and crushed the arms of the chair with his strength.

"NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" he screamed, getting off the chair.

"You'll pay dearly for this, Stitchie. I'll spill your blood and make you drink it! I hate you! I hate you! I'll always hate you, you worthless little worm. I could crush you so easily. The only thing saving you is mother. If it wasn't for her I'd kill you right now. I'd slaughter you and your little family. No, not them. Just you, Stitchie. It's not the children's fault their father is a brute," he cried, having a trail of blood come out all his eyes on his body, "I don't hurt children. I'm not bad, I'm just made that way. Mom, why do you still love me? I'm awful and you still love me. After all I've done to you before I was born. Shadow Stitch…I was completely evil , hurt you in your sleep, and after it was all over you accepted and loved me even though I did horrid things. Why? Why do you love me? Why does anyone love me? I'm just a big monster. All monsters are terminated but I still live. Why?" Shadow wiped his blood off his face, "No matter what anyone says or the changes do to me, I still want to tell you myself that I love you."


End file.
